thedeadgirlsdemisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cullen Coven
The Cullen Coven, also known as Olympic Coven, was a coven of seven vampires and one human residing in Naselle, Washington. It was destroyed entirely at the Battle of Naselle, along with the Denali Coven and the remaining member of the Romanian Coven. Members • Carlisle Cullen, head and founder of coven. Husband to Esme Cullen. Carlisle was born as the son of a pastor in London of the late 1600's. After finding actual vampires on a vampire hunt that was under his lead, Carlisle was bitten by an ancient vampire at age 23. When finding out about what he had become, he tried to commit suicide out of self-hatred several times before coming up with the 'vegetarian' (only animal blood) diet. Due to centuries of complete abstinence, Carlisle is immune to the scent of blood. He works as a doctor at the local hospital. • Esme Cullen, wife to Carlisle Cullen. Esme tried to commit suicide after her only son had died several days after birth. Carlisle Cullen found her at the morgue, barely alive, and saved her. • Emmett Cullen, husband to Rosalie Cullen. Was found by Rosalie Cullen as he was attacked by a bear. His wife saved him, carrying him home to Carlisle Cullen who then changed him. • Rosalie Cullen, wife to Emmett Cullen. She was born during the early 1900's. Carlisle Cullen saved her after finding her naked and half-frozen on the street. Her drunk fiancé had 'shown her off' to his equally drunk friends. • Jasper Cullen, husband to Alice Cullen. Gifted with the power to control emotions, Jasper Cullen, originally Major Jasper Whitlock, was changed during the Civil Wars as a vampire war for territory and blood raged through South- and Middle America. Fed on human blood during that time. He fled one night, as he couldn't take the violent life of the major anymore. • Alice Cullen, wife to Jasper Cullen. Gifted with the power of premonitions, she was locked up in a mental hospital as a human. Alice Cullen was changed by one of the staff at age 18. After being changed, she saw Jasper Cullen in one of her visions and arranged a meeting. • Edward Cullen, boyfriend of Bella Swan. He was about to die of the Spanish Influenza at age 17 when Carlisle decided to save him and bit him. Has been in love with Bella Swan ever since her first day at Forks High, the high School at the former residence of the coven. • Bella Swan, girlfriend to Edward Cullen. Being with Edward since she was seventeen, she is almost 26 during The Story of Ruby Brown. Her human status causes problems, conflicts and finally a battle (The Battle of Naselle) with the Volturi. Coven History Carlisle Cullen is the founder of the Olympic coven. At a time when humankind believed in mythical creatures, he was tasked by his father to hunt evil creatures. He then found an actual coven of vampires and was bitten by one when he led a mob to kill them. He was repulsed when he realized what had happened to him, and tried many times to kill himself, though ultimately unsuccessful. He eventually found that he could survive on a diet of animal blood without harming human beings, and so began to practice feeding only on animals. He traveled to Europe to study in universities at night, and eventually met the Volturi Coven After staying with them for two decades, he left because he was unwilling to feed on humans, which they endlessly attempted to entice him to. He eventually found his way to America, and became a doctor in hopes of using what he had to help those in need. In September of 1918, Carlisle Cullen was working night shifts in a Chicago hospital, when the Spanish influenza hit the city. Among the many people who were dying from it, there was a 17-year old boy named Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. After being unable to save his parents, Carlisle decided to turn him, partly out of loneliness and partly because Edward's mother, Elizabeth asked him to do anything he could to save Edward. By changing Edward Cullen, the Olympic coven was formed. Carlisle Cullen realized Edward's power soon after his transformation. They began to travel together, using the cover story of Edward Cullen being the younger brother of Carlisle's late wife. In 1921, Carlisle Cullen changed a young 26-year-old woman named Esme Anne Platt Evenson to save her from dying after an attempted suicide. They first met each other in 1911 when Carlisle treated her broken leg. The encounter made an impact on both of them so much that neither forgot the other. Esme Cullen accepted her new destiny with grace, and soon Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen fell in love and got married. In between 1927 and 1931, Edward Cullen left Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen to try a vampire/vigilante lifestyle, preying only on the worst people in society while avoiding the innocent. His first victim was Esme Cullen's abusive ex-husband. Over time, however, his guilt of these justifiable murders became too much, compelling him to return to them and drink animal blood again. While living in New York in 1933, Carlisle found an 18-year old girl named Rosalie Lillian Hale after she was assaulted near death by her drunken fiancé, Royce King, and his friends. Wanting to save her and partly intending for her to become Edward's mate, Carlisle took her home and changed her. However, Edward Cullen and Rosalie Cullen's relationship never advanced beyond that of siblings. After getting revenge on her fiancé and his friends, Rosalie begrudgingly joined their family in order to avoid loneliness. Other than Carlisle, she was the only one who retained her surname. In 1935, Rosalie Cullen found a young 20-year old man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear. Rosalie carried him for miles to Carlisle Cullen, who then changed him into a vampire. Emmett Cullen, having already fallen in love with Rosalie, accepted his new state rather quickly. Emmett and Rosalie soon fell in love and married and did so repeatedly over the decades. After leaving a small bag of fortune for his human family, Emmett never looked back. 18-year olds Mary Alice Brandon — known as Alice Cullen — and Jasper Cullen (Whitlock), found the Cullens and joined them in 1950. Both changed their surname to Cullen. However, Jasper often poses as Rosalie's twin due to physical similarities. This becomes their cover story while attending school with humans. The Cullen family encountered many vampire covens, but never found one that shared the same dietary on animal blood until they met the Denali Coven, and stayed with them for a while. They eventually began to attract too much attention - due to their similarities and the amount of numbers - and the Cullens moved back to Forks. One day after Bella Swan's nineteenth birthday, the Coven moved to Naselle, Washington. The Story of Amber Brown The Cullen Coven is not specifically mentioned in The Story of Amber Brown. The Story of Ruby Brown In 2014, Bella Swan is still not changed into a vampire. To protect his mate from the Volturi, Edward Cullen persuades the Denali Coven to permanently move in with the Cullen Coven. Only days after, Felix Volturi, Santiago Volturi and Afton Volturi show up in Naselle, ordering the Cullens and Denalis to hand over Bella Swan. The vegetarian vampires decline, and it comes to fight. Being hopelessly outnumbered, Santiago Volturi is killed while his companions flee. This only aggravates the Volturi Coven further, and small fights and conflicts become more fervent. Having heard of this, Vladimir from the Romanian Coven joins the group of Cullens and Denalis , not wanting to miss a chance to fight his enemies. It is Vladimir who travels to Volterra during the summer holidays and brings back a terrified Ruby Brown, who he knows to be the younger sister of Amber Brown, his previous victim and mate and wife to Aro Volturi. Ruby Brown's life is planned to be exchanged for Bella Swan's during the grand battle, which has appeared in Alice Cullen's visions. Ruby Brown is locked in the piano room by Carlisle Cullen for four days, making sure she does not escape, but providing her with all necessities. At the end of these days, Carlisle Cullen sends Vladimir to lock her out and bring her along for one of Jasper Cullen's training sessions. Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward and Esme leave for a hunt. While Ruby Brown sits with Bella Swan, watching from a safe distance, a bunny runs towards Ruby Brown. She picks him up and calls him Irony. However, Emmett Cullen smells Irony and demands her as a snack. Bella Swan thinks of this as a joke, but Ruby Brown knows that Emmett means it and instinctively defends the rabbit. Vladimir tells Ruby that either the rabbit or she herself will die. Ruby Brown replies that Irony should live, but that she believes he would never kill her as she is too valuable in combat. Before Vladimir can reply, Irony bites Ruby in the arm in a struggle to break free. Vladimir cannot control himself and sprints towads her, sucking the blood out of the wound. Alice Cullen intervenes, but venom is already spreading in Ruby Brown's bloodstream.